


Unbelievable

by BohemianRhapsodyInBlue



Category: Glee
Genre: Abusive Parents, Gen, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianRhapsodyInBlue/pseuds/BohemianRhapsodyInBlue
Summary: Sebastian opens up to Nick about what his life is really like, but he isn't believed. Can the Warblers realise their mistake before it's too late?





	

"It started when I was 14. I'd just come out to my parents, my mom was okay with it, but my dad wasn't. At first it was just a hit every now and then, but as I got a bit older it got worse." I paused, my voice cracked slightly as I felt the memories return, "Things got better once I transferred to Dalton, I suppose he just had less chances to get to me. I thought maybe the abuse might have stopped for good. Then, one day, I went home for the holidays and my mom wasn't there. I remember my dad yelling, saying I made her leave, he was punching me and kicking me. That's all I remember from that night. That's when I knew the abu- when I knew it was never over." I tentatively rubbed the right side of my jaw with my left hand.

I looked up slowly at Nick's face. I expected him to be maybe a bit sad, or even angry at my dad. What I wasn't expecting was for him to be leaning back into his chair, arms crossed, shaking his head at me. He did look angry, but he looked angry at me. I visibly flinched under his glare. I didn't understand.

"I can't believe you Sebastian Smythe. How can you sit there and lie to my face about something so serious?"

I gaped at him. He accused me of lying. I couldn't believe I had just told him my deepest secret and he didn't believe me.

I stood up from my chair and fled the room before I could break down. I got a few curious looks from other students as I made my way back to my dorm forgetting about my usually evil demeanour.

He didn't believe me.  
My best friend didn't believe me  
If he didn't then who would.

"Stop it." I muttered to myself as I closed my room door behind me, "You don't need them, you've lasted this long by yourself, you can handle this."

My father's words rang through my head, 'Man up, take the pain and stop being such a fag.' I needed to start being more like the person he wanted me to be, stop crying about things that don't matter.

I turned towards the mirror on my wall to see my eyes were red and slightly puffy.

"Damn it Sebastian! This is why this is happening, it's all your fault!" I thought angrily.

*Knock knock*

I startled quietly as the sound cut through my inner turmoil. I walked cautiously to the door and opened it slowly. I didn't feel like talking to Nick anymore. I had really trusted him, I thought he trusted me too, or at least enough to believe me when I told him my secret. I was surprised to see that it wasn't Nick at the door, but one very angry looking Thad.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" 

Great, so I upset him too, no wonder so many people hate me. 

"You're so disgusting, I don't see how you could do such a thing."

"Please, enlighten me as to what I have done now." I quipped as a weak attempt to bring back some of my attitude. Thad didn't seem to like my response very much.

"You think that lying about being abused is funny, do you? You think it will make Blaine love you? Well guess what, now not only him, everyone hates you." Thad yelled.

The feeling of betrayal shivered down my spine as I finally realised what he was talking about. I felt like a piece of me had died right there on the spot knowing that not only had Nick not believed me but he had told the others as well.

I pushed past Thad who was still stood in my doorway. My footsteps pounded down against the wooden floors heavily as I stormed my way to the common room.

I was right to think that Nick would be there, he was sat surrounded by all of the warblers. From the looks on their faces I could see they were most likely gossiping furiously, no doubt about me.

"What the hell Nick? I thought you were my friend, you're supposed to stick by me in situations like this, not go off and tell everyone about it!" I shouted across the room as I strode towards my former best friend. Nick stood up from his place on one of the Dalton couches.

"Sebastian, you need help." Nick said calmly. There was a loud murmur of agreement from what seemed like the whole common room. I was confused, no one ever told me I needed help. Nick just laughed bitterly at me, "You still don't get it, do you? Anyone who could make up something as sick as this must need help!"

I was numb. Everything was gone. My parents hated me, now so did my friends. Everything I thought mattered was smashed in less than five seconds.

"Screw you." With that I walked out, that sure was becoming a habit. Maybe I should just stop walking in, just go where I'm not bothering anyone. Maybe I should just leave altogether.

\---------------------------------

Somehow I'd managed to get myself all the way to the Lima bean. Not that there was anything to stop me. I should have been angry, or upset, or anything but it was like I couldn't feel anything anymore, I was free. But it didn't feel good, being free, it felt empty. But I didn't know how to changed that. I replayed everything that happened in the day in my mind but I couldn't drag up any emotions.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. So sebastian, who's life are you destroying today?" I looked up from my warm coffee cup to see a group of the new directions stood looking down on me. I couldn't even bring myself to use some of my scathing wit I was previously famous for.

"I'm thinking of leaving." I said quietly. I saw a flicker of concern flash over the teens faces but I'm guessing they came to their senses because the concern was gone quicker than it had appeared.

"Why?" Kurt asked, he'd obviously been expecting the mean, sarcastic sebastian.

"I just can't handle things anymore." I continued simply. Finn snorted spitefully besides me.

"You can't handle things anymore? Dude do you know how much trouble you've caused us all. Take your head out of your ass and realise that you've pretty much messed us all up."

"Well, luckily for you, you probably won't see me again after today, I'm sorry for everything, I'll get out of everyone's way." I stood up and gave them a silent nod as a form of goodbye.

\---------------------------------------

As soon as I entered the school building I was sure there were glares being sent at me straight away. It was slightly unnerving but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

I walked morosely back to my dorm corridor but something stopped me on the way. There was a sign on the wall. 'This way to roof' is what it said. I couldn't tell you what but something about it made me change route right then.

I ended up on the wide spaced roof area, there wasn't much of a view, just buildings and a couple of forest-like areas. I walked to the edge and looked over at the ground below. It was like the ground was calling me, screaming promises of peace and an end to my misery. I sat down with my legs hanging over the edge, swinging them slightly. I knew right then, with the feeling of nothing below my feet, I wanted to jump.

But even though Nick was an awful friend, I needed to say something to him, goodbye or at least make him know that I was telling the truth about all the abuse I'd suffered.

Before I knew what was happening my phone was in my hand and ringing his number. The phone rang four times before he picked up.

"What do you want Sebastian? I don't want to speak to someone like you." Nick was going to argue more but stopped when he heard my sniffling. "What are you dramatising now?" He demanded.

"I-I'm sorry, for everything. I'm a horrible p-person." I whimpered. Nick put me on speaker phone so the other warblers could hear too.

"What's going on?" I heard who I think was David.

"I j-just wanted to s-say g-goodbye, I k-know what you must think of m-me but you w-were my only friends." I whispered, I don't know when I had started crying but tears were now streaming freely down my face. "I c-can't handle it anym-more, no, I don't w-want to handle it anymore."

The warblers began to panic.

"Sebastian, tell us where you are." Nick said strongly.

"T-the roof." I cried more. The warblers were running without even knowing first.

"Everything I t-told you w-was true. My d-dad hates me, I've tried to kill myself b-before but my m-mom found me too early. Why can't I just be a normal person, with a normal family who loves me?" I sobbed, "I can't handle it anymore, I don't want this life."

"Sebastian, stay exactly where you are, don't do anything." Nick pleaded down the phone, they were nearly there, they just needed to get to the roof in time.

I hung up and threw my phone to the side as I stood up on the ledge. This was it. I just needed to take one small step and I would be happy. I leaned forwards, preparing to fly, my arms were outstretched to the sides. I could do this.

Suddenly I was pulled back by hands, so many hands dragging me away from the edge as I screamed out protests.

"No! Let me go! I want to die! Please let me go!" I cried loudly. I tried to break out of their grasp but I wasn't strong enough.

The warblers hugged me tightly as I gave up and cried into them.

"Everything is fine now, you're gonna be safe, everyone is fine."

\------------------------------------

"Can you tell me why you felt the need to try to kill yourself?" The counsellor asked encouragingly.

"I thought I was alone, everyone hated me, I didn't want to live my life anymore because I couldn't stand the pain." I replied.

"What changed your mind?"

"My friends" I said simply.

"And how are you feeling now?" I gave the woman a small smile.

"Better."

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh endings. So yeah, I'm aware that the ending bad but I get lazy once the dramatic parts are over so...


End file.
